Plus, toujours plus (Introspection sentimentale)
by Mael-kun
Summary: Au début, ce n'était que du sexe. Ils étaient d'accord sur ça, pas de sentiments, pas de câlins, pas d'attachement... juste du sexe et pas de jalousie. Mais que se passe-t-il quand Harry commence à avoir des sentiments, et ressent un besoin d'affection de la part de son partenaire... ?


**Hello !**

 **Cette fiction à été écrite pour "Les défis de Lisa Sucre" du forum "La gazette des bonbons au citron"**

 **Donc voici le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura ni quand il sortiront mais je travaille dessus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois cette semaine ils s'étaient retrouver dans la chambre d'Harry, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Son amant se laissa retomber sur le lit et souffla avant de ramasser ses affaires et de commencer à se rhabiller.

"-Dray tu pars ?  
-Oui  
-Attends tu veux pas qu'on se fasse un truc ? Un film ou quelque chose comme ça"

Draco soupira en remettant son T-shirt

"-On est pas en couple Potter  
-Je sais mais..  
-Pas de mais, on n'est pas en couple, point. J'y vais.  
-A plus alors  
-Oui."

Le blond sortit de la chambre et regagna son dortoir tandis que le brun restait allonger sur son lit à fixer le plafond.

Leur relation était claire pourtant. Du sexe, juste du sexe. Ils pouvaient coucher avec qui ils voulaient, il n'y avait pas de jalousie puisqu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, excepté des contacts charnels. Pourtant Harry, qui avait d'abord accepté de bon cœur, ne voulant plus se prendre la tête dans une histoire à la suite de la déception causée par sa rupture avec Ginny, ne trouvait plus son compte dans cet accord. Bien sûr l'autre refuserait de l'écouter mais il avait compris ses sentiment envers le blond, il avait compris qu'il avait en quelque sorte brisé leur arrangement, pas de sentiments avaient-ils conclus, pas de câlins, pas d'affection. Il soupira tentant de réprimer son amour et avec lui les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il viendrait un jour où il ne pourrait plus se mentir et où il serait obligé de tout s'avouer, de tout lui avouer. Mais comme il savait que celui ci le repousserait, il préférait repousser l'échéance, niant l'évidence pour ne pas se blesser d'avantage. Il enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller et pensa à autre chose malgré le visage du serpentard qui le hantait toujours. Il finit quand même par s'endormir après plusieurs heures de lutte, son amant occupant toujours ses pensées.

Il dormit peu cette nuit là, comme souvent ces derniers temps, se couchant tard et se levant tôt. Il profita du fait que le château soit désert pour sortir dans le parc. L'air frais du matin lui caressa le visage à peine eût-il franchit la porte et il inspira un grand coup. Il déambula dans les jardins en regardant le soleil colorer peu à peu le ciel et ne rentra à l'intérieur que quand il fût complètement levé. Il entra dans la grande salle et s'assit à côté de ses amis comme à son habitude, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Hermione sentait que quelque chose clochait, ces derniers temps son sourire avait perdu en intensité et, même s'il arrivait à duper tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur, elle savait. Elle ne percevait plus aucun éclat, ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle et étaient soulignés par de grand cernes noirs. Personne ne semblait le remarquer et ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle sentit la main de Luna sur son bras et se tourna vers elle, elle aussi avait compris. Hermione lui sourit, la suppliant de ses yeux de faire quelque chose et la Serdaigle lui sourit à son tour. Elle était la meilleure amie du jeune homme, elle allait veiller à ce qu'il aille mieux. Cette promesse échangée avec la blonde sembla un peu libérer Hermionne qui sentait un poids quitter ses épaules. Son ami n'était pas encore rétabli mais avec la blonde de son côté rien ne pouvait les empêcher de l'aider, pas vrai, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Leur petit déjeuner terminé les jeunes sorciers regagnaient peu à peu leurs dortoirs, ne restèrent finalement que les deux meilleurs amis. La jeune fille s'approcha de son compagnon et lui tendit une main qu'il accepta. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château et rejoignirent le lac en silence.

Une fois assis Luna n'hésita pas longtemps. Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la jeune femme l'appeler et lui sourit tristement, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui mais une voix dans sa tête essayait de l'en empêcher. Malgré lui quand elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en lui demandant ce qui se passait, l'inquiétude que trahissait sa voix eu raison de sa réticence et une larme coula sur sa jour. La jeune fille l'essuya avec son pouce et Harry lui sourit. Il lui expliqua alors sa relation avec le fils Malfoy. La blonde l'écouta en silence tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Se confier à Luna l'avait aidé et une faible lueur éclairait ses yeux quand il lui sourit. Il n'eut pas à lui dire qu'elle ne devait surtout parler de ça à personne puisqu'il savait que la jeune fille ne dirait rien, elle était la meilleure confidente dont il pouvait rêver et surtout elle le comprenait, ou au moins essayait. Là où d'autres lui auraient recommandé de clôturer sa "relation toxique" avec le prince des serpentards elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête et de lui poser quelques questions discrètes. Elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait et que se séparer de lui l'aurai encore plus attristé. Elle lui avait enfin recommander de prendre soin de lui et lui avait demander de venir la voir s'il se sentait mal de nouveau. Harry lui avait donner sa parole et lui avait offert un sourire sincère, qui se faisaient rare ces derniers temps. Puis la jeune fille l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à son dortoir et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il lui avait rendu son étreinte et elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de partir en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Il était rentré dans son dortoir et était monté en silence pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son amie l'avait aidé mais il avait toujours mal, moins certes, mais sa douleur n'avait pas disparue. Il n'en était sorti que vers midi, tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le repas mais lui n'avait pas faim. Il avait donc erré dans les couloirs sans réel but et ses pas l'avaient menés en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là haut, il s'était assis, sans un bruit, il avait observé. Il n'avait pas pleuré, jamais quand il pouvait y avoir des témoins mais à rester penser trop longtemps il s'était surpris à s'imaginer s'envoler depuis cette tour, puis, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes, il s'était vu s'écraser en bas. Étonnement il n'avait pas eu peur quand il avait imaginé son corps sans vie reposant sur le sol, éprouvant plutôt un attrait assez malsain. Quand il réalisa cela, il se gifla mentalement, il n'était pas suicidaire par Merlin. Il se leva et redescendit de son perchoir à la hâte pour ne plus avoir ce type de pensées. Arrivé en bas il vit son amant et un autre serpentard s'embrasser dans un coin à l'abris des regards. Le blond avait passé sa main sous la chemise de l'adolescent qui s'occupait à défaire les boutons de celle de Draco dévoilant ainsi son torse. Plus Harry restait à les regarder, plus la scène devenait indécente. Une fois les deux adolescents torse nus, s'affairant à retirer leur pantalon, Harry partit en courant en direction des toilettes. Là, il rendit le contenu de son estomac et s'effondra ensuite dos à la porte. Les larmes virent d'elles-même. Le jeune homme commença par tenter de les retenir mais voyant que c'était peine perdu il craqua et un torrent coula sur ses joues. Il se roula en boule et attendit, attendit, des heures durant. Quand la nuit commença à tomber il sortit de sa cachette et retourna dans son dortoir sans un bruit. Ce soir là en se glissant dans ses draps il revit la scène à laquelle il avait assisté durant l'après midi. Elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il vomit une deuxième fois et pleura, beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, qu'il soit desséché et qu'il n'ai plus d'énergie. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il pu dormir, tombant littéralement de fatigue.

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


End file.
